


Unilateral

by Rene333



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene333/pseuds/Rene333
Summary: Los sentimientos en una sola dirección, son los más dolorosos de mantener. Yuri Plisetsky pronto descubrirá que entre la amistad y el romance hay una brecha que marca irremediablemente el desenlace o inicio de una historia.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unilateral

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a mi autoría.

El joven de rubia cabellera observaba el crepúsculo, pensando en lo tonto que fue al callar sus sentimientos. Aún recordaba vívidamente lo acontecido esa mañana.

Yuuri le había enviado un mensaje, invitándole a tomar un café, fiel a su costumbre; él aceptó, tan emocionado como siempre, aunque contestando de forma un poco ruda con un "Que molesto eres, me despiertas por algo como eso. Allá nos vemos".

Una vez llegó a la cafetería, todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor. Principalmente, por la presencia de Viktor, a quien consideraba su rival en muchos aspectos, aunque le tenía cierta admiración. Pero las bromas y presencia del platinado, en su desayuno con el japonés, no fueron lo único que arruinó lo que él consideró sería una agradable mañana. La cereza del pastel fue el anuncio que le dieron los mayores:

\- Yuri, verás...- el moreno lucía bastante nervioso -. No sé qué sea yo para tí, pero te considero como un gran amigo - "golpe bajo", pensó -, es por ello que quise que fueras el primero en enterarte directamente de nosotros sobre... el... nuestro...

El joven ruso simplemente no entendía a dónde quería llegar el mayor, al menos hasta que intervino el viejo.

\- Yuuri y yo nos vamos a casar - sentenció con una sonrisa radiante mientras abrazaba al mencionado -, además, nos gustaría que fueras uno de los padrinos.

Volteó para observar directamente a Yuuri, aún sin asimilar lo que le acababan de decir, pero el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de este no hizo más que confirmarlo.

\- Me haría muy feliz que aceptaras.

\- ¿Eres así de estúpido? - estalló mientras golpeaba la mesa - ¡No lo apruebo! ¡Me niego a esa unión! ¡Mucho menos seré su padrino!

\- Yuri, yo...

\- ¡"Yuri", nada! - gritó - ¡¿Es que eres tan miope que no puedes ver que yo...?!

Se levantó de la mesa antes de decir aquello que lo dejaría aún peor, su orgullo ya estaba por los suelos, y no planeaba que esa situación empeorara.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en un columpio, pensando lo tonto que había sido. No, lo tonto que aún era.

Alguien se sentó en el columpio a su lado y no necesitó girar su rostro para saber de quién se trataba.

\- Yuri, lo siento.

Suspiró resignado. Incluso en una situación como esa el cerdo no dejaba de ser amable.

\- Yo soy el único que debería disculparse ahora.

Bajó su mirada, para después ver nuevamente cómo se ocultaba el Sol. Posiblemente esa tarde, con la desaparición del astro rey, él tendría que dejar marchar también sus esperanzas.

\- Claro que no - respondió Yuuri -. Yo sé mejor que nadie la complicada relación que tienes con Viktor, y aún así te pedí que fueras nuestro padrino. Fui egoísta.

"Oh, sí que lo fuiste, pero sé que no fue tu intención", quiso decir, pero no se atrevió porque realmente él no era culpable ni le debía nada. Después de todo, fue él mismo quien se aferró a su atracción por alguien que jamás le había dado la más mínima esperanza de corresponder sus sentimientos.

\- No. No tuviste la culpa, sólo no pude evitar exaltarme. Soy un niño, después de todo - dijo con cierta ironía. "Sólo un niño que nunca fue capaz de expresar sus sentimientos por tí".

\- ¿Entonces me perdonas?

\- Que fastidio -resopló- Ya te dije que tu no tuviste la culpa. Acepto.

\- Ah, que alivio, creí que no aceptarías mis disculpas.

\- ¿Eh? Claro que no lo haré. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que lo ocurrido fue un error mío? - chasqueó la lengua luego de su tajante respuesta.

\- ¿El qué, entonces? - respondió Yuuri, sin entender lo último.

\- He dicho que acepto ser el padrino de su boda.

El lugar al lado suyo fue abandonado de forma precipitada y lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó estupefacto. El moreno se lanzó hacia él (sin importarle que el columpio estaba en leve movimiento), por lo que ambos terminaron el suelo aunque poco le importó al japonés, pues lo abrazó efusivamente. Pero eso no fue todo, tomó el rostro del más bajo entre sus manos y besó su frente, dejándolo en total desconcierto.

\- Muchas gracias, Yurachka - le dijo mientras le mostraba una resplandeciente y cautivadora sonrisa -. Esto significa mucho para mí.

\- No es nada - respondió el rubio, tratando de disimular lo fascinado que quedó por la vista frente a él, una vista que se le había negada para el resto de su vida.

Y justo en ese momento, la crueldad de la vida le llegó de golpe; la injusticia del primer amor no correspondido y la seguridad de que le sería imposible (o como mínimo, realmente difícil) olvidarse de aquellos sentimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque no lo parezca, YuuYu/ YuYuu es mi OTP de Yuri on ice.  
> Este fic tiene casi 3 años de antigüedad, así que antes fue publicado en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi y Wattpad (pero estoy pensando seriamente en eliminar esta última). Para subirlo en esta plataforma, sólo realicé algunos pequeños cambios que no afectan en nada el curso de la historia.  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado; dentro de poco estaré editando y subiendo el resto de mis fics.  
> Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias. Peace & Rock.


End file.
